runthertynkadecefandomcom-20200215-history
Tynka
Tynka '('Ty and Ti/'nka') is the romantic pairing of Ty blue and Tinka Hessenheffer. Ty is a total opposite of Tinka. She has mentioned that he's "denim" while she's "sequins." Ty said that Tinka is "A wackjob with good hair." He showed interest in her by asking to go on a second date. They danced together and Tinka kisses Ty on the cheek at the end of their date. Also, Ty and Tinka have a lot of chemistry. Caroline Sunshine, who plays Tinka, has acknowledged this couple on her Twitter, saying that her favorite episode is when Ty and Tinka went on a date. Caroline Sunshine has also tagged "Tynka" on Twitter. It has also been confirmed that Ty will be dating one of the main characters in season 3. It would most likely be Tinka. Tynka Moments 'Season 1' ''Give It Up'' *Ty laughs at Tinka's joke about Deuce's hair needing "a little help". ''Add It Up'' *Tinka and Ty go on a date. *Tinka and Ty dance together. *While they are dancing they are obviously having fun. *Ty asks Tinka out on a second date. *Tinka said she would think about going on a second date, but it probably wouldn't work out because they're total opposites. *Ty was willing to give back the 50 bucks Gunther gave him, and he apologized about taking the money. *Tinka says that Ty was a perfect first date. *After Tinka said she will think about going on a second date, she kisses Ty's cheek. *Tinka said she wasn't sure about going on another date because they are so different, not because she didn't like him or not want to go. *Ty said he would think about a second date, a lot. ''Age It Up'' *When Gunther asks out Danielle, you could see Ty and Tinka standing together in the background. *When Gunther told Ty he couldn't hang out with him because he had a cheerleader, Ty was left upset. That's when Tinka stepped in to scold Gunther because he was being rude. (Maybe Ty specifically). *When Tinka walked away in the same direction as Ty. Maybe to find Ty and cheer him up. ''Break It Up'' *When Ty and Gunther swapped clothes, Tinka was checking Ty out. *When Ty and Gunther swapped clothes, Ty and Tinka had matching outfits. *When Gunther said, "Ty looks good, don't you think?", Tinka was smiling and nodding. 'Season 2' ''Season 2 Opening Sequence'' *The scene from Add It Up where Ty and Tinka are dancing is on the theme song. This shot is the only one from season 1 that was carried over into the next season. This could possibly hinting them getting together in season 2. ''Camp It Up'' *Ty and Tinka play ping-pong together. *Ty didn't want to hurt Tinka with the "zing-pong" technique. *Tinka spent most of her day with Ty, just because she wanted him to "buff up" his "male pride". ''Split It Up'' *Tinka was smiling when she saw Ty on TV. ''Whodunit Up'' *Tinka put a note in Ty's locker *Ty thought Tinka was his secret admirer. *When he 'figured out" that was "Tinka", he seemed happy. ''Reality Check It Up '' *Ty made it clear that he disapproved when Rocky said that Tinka made her want to throw up; defending Tinka.